habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LadyAzur/Spring Cleaning my Tasklist
In the last post I told about my ever growing but never shrinking To-Do-list. And my Dailies. I have lots of Dailies, way too much Dailies. And I never resist to add another one to the list. Or join a challenge with more Dailies. But with 20+ due Dailies there is no time for To-Dos! My list of Dailies has a lot of weekly tasks and less "true" Dailies. So I have a long list of Dailies in the App and every evening I am scrolling and scrolling and scrolling to be sure that I did not miss a task. If possible, I use the website in the evening to check off as many tasks as possible, because I like the much shorter list of only due Dailies. (There will be an update for the app in the future, and I will be soooo glad... but for now I'll need to live with what I have or go to bed with the pc ;-) ) So I thought about ways to shorten my list of Dailies. One of the tips I often read is that you should re-evaluate your tasks every now and then. So, time for some spring cleaning! This is my way (feel free to add a comment with additional tips): #'Tags:' Do you have more than one row of tags on the website? Check for not used or outdated challenge tags and delete them. #'Habits:' Are there some Habits you want to make a Daily? Or do you have some Habits you seldom click? Perhaps you can delete the one or other. A third of my Habits are bonus Habits - positive only Habits to click if I have done more than expected to get some extra XP. I don't use them often, but they give me a good feeling if I can click them, so I won't delete any of them. #'Dailies:' Because I feel that I have too many Dailies, I will try to combine some of them to one (with a Checklist). For my weekly Dailies I will take one and add a checklist item for every weekday and delete the others. If you want to keep your daily XP income, you should make the new Daily due for every day and check it off after you checked the list item for the current weekday. (I don't like it to check off items of a grey Daily, so I won't make it due on Sunday only) #'To-Dos:' Do you have some deep, deep red To-Dos? Try to add a checklist to the task, to break it down into smaller tasks. Or simply delete it. If you want to get the large amount of XP and some Gold (wait for a "Tools of the Trade" day in your party), you can recycle it, too. Rename the To-Do and complete it! Feels like cheating? I am sure that you'll find a task that's waiting for weeks or months but that's not on your list. e.g. I want to repair my bike since last summer - but I will never tidy up the bureau. It's not working as a To-Do for me - I'll need a Daily to tidy up every day for some minutes or so. #'Rewards:' and now the easy part: Buy yourself a reward and be proud of your shiny and neat tasklist! Category:Blog posts